


The Doctor and The Flower Child

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 60'sAu, Boys Kissing, Doctor Hannibal, Flirting, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Recreational Drug Use, Underage - Freeform, WoodstockAU, YoungAdult!Hannibal, flower Child Will, free love, teenage!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Will and Hannibal meet at Woodstock when flower child Will needs medical attention.updated  with new illustration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know..I've a billion works to update but this...it wasn't my fault. I'm going through over 400 records to inventory. I ran across the Woodstock album (if you're not familiar with this it was a three-day free concert with drugs and sex. more info on the net.). So I am listening and I can just see Hannibal and Will meeting this way. Don't wanna spoil the plot but for argument's sake, let's pretend Will is nearly out of his drug trip when he meets HAnnibal. So here it is..in it's un beta glory!

Hippie Will mixed media  by me

 

 

 

 

Hannibal walks through the medical tents looking for any concert attendees needing medical assistance. He huffs out a breath. This situation is not the ideal way the young doctor wanted to spend his few remaining days of holiday before he starts working at the hospital. He runs his hand over his brow wiping away the excess moisture. The August heat and the torrent rains have increased the humidity. He runs his hands through his sandy blond hair that has grown to his collar. He'll have to take care of that before work. His paisley shirt feels drench along with his jeans.

Hannibal finished his residency a month ago and taken some time off. As a doctor, he tended to dress conservatively and as a count, he enjoys beautiful fabrics, so he bought these clothes to not to draw attention. Usually, Hannibal is unfazed with attention. These few days of freedom from pretending to be human, Hannibal wanted to blend in so he could pick his prey without being noticed. Oh, how many choices the killer had here was like a glutton's fist. To keep his cover, he traveled here with his graduate assistant. She, however, was more interested in saving the sheep instead of eating them.

"Hey, Hannibal!"

Hannibal turns around to see Alana Bloom. The brunette with long hair crowned with a wilting wreath of flowers around her head looks worried. She motions for him to follow her as she leads him to another tent. She picks up her long skirt from the mud, but it's already stained with her bare feet. Her peasant blouse plastered to her skin like his. Alana talked Hannibal into coming to the free festival for music, sex, and drugs. Becuase of their medical training, as well, as Alana's instance they are working in the medical tents. People were falling over from heat stroke, dehydration, and drug use.

She stops in front of a boy no more than sixteen by the look of him. He's sitting on the ground rocking hunched over his legs. His shirtless back drenched in sweat along with his brown curls that dip moisture down onto his arms and face. They run past his nose and some gather on his long lashes. Hannibal thinks his malnutrition because of his too slight build. His dirty torn jeans are barely holding onto his hip bones. The peace beads around his neck clink with the movement.

Hannibal wishes he had his sketchbook. At first, Hannibal refused to help in the medical tent before Alana talked him into helping. The benefit is Hannibal curiosity about drug interactions. The reactions and actions they bring out of people have been fascinating. He licks his lips in anticipation to see what happens to this one.

"He's name is Will. That's what the people who dumped here said."

Alana grimaces at the memory of the three boys that brought in their friend laying him on the floor. Before they could leave Alana did get the kid's name that they dumped on the ground. She continues.

"He's taken too much or bad LSD. His trip has made him very paranoid and combative. I thought you maybe able to help."

"Me?"

"Yes. You've talked people through bad trips before..something about your voice."

Hannibal nods. He's experimented with hypnosis and found his voice is conductive in influencing his test subject.He wonders what influence he'll have on this little mouse.Alana smiles patting his arm before heading to help a collapsed girl.

Hannibal squats before the boy. He clears his throat trying to gain the young man's attention. When that fails, he tries speaking.

"Will can you hear me?"

The boy looks up with watery blue eyes and a confused, fearful expression. Will lick his chapped lips, a scruff, covers his face (an apparent attempt to look older). The boy's eyes are looking everywhere but at Hannibal. Now Hannibal wishes for his sketchbook more than anything. Maybe he can borrow some paper.

He watches Will as the looks for the source of the voice. He speaks again.

"Will. Will. I am here. Can you see me?"

Will's eyes finally land on Hannibal's maroon ones when his breathing picks up in fear. He scoots back away while turning his head. He shields his face with one hand whimpering. Hannibal grabs him before the boy can tumble out of the tent knocking it down causing more injury to himself and everyone else.

The boy trembles as Hannibal shushes him. He keeps his hands on skinny arms firm but not too tight.

"Will. I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice.Good. Now I want you to follow my breathing."

Will's breath stutters but starts to grow calmer.Hannibal watches the hairless chest rise and fall as his eyes fall to the line of hair that winds its way down to disappear under jeans. The boy is tan, and the adrenaline has caused flushed cheeks and freckles to appear.

"Will. You are in a safe place. You are safe."

The boy squirms and a sharp fearful voice answers Hannibal.

"No, it's not safe.Not..not while it's here...not when I can see what you are."

Hannibal tilts his head in curiosity.

"What do you see.Open your eyes and tell me."

Will opens his eyes as he glances at Hannibal then behind the man.

"The..raven stag..He's standing over your shoulder. It came out of my nightmares."

The boy hisses before gulping air. He looks at Hannibal.

"And you are a monster too! You'll consume me if you can."

Hannibal's eyes widen as he inhales his grip tightens on Will's arms. How fascinating.To be seen for who he is and not what he shows. But he must get the boy out of this trip before he can investigate his mind to see if this a vision or insight.

"Will.What do I look like?"

"You know, man, you know."

"Humor me. Tell me."

"Your skin is inky black, and instead of hands you have claws..and those antlers coming out of your head...and...and"

Hannibal removes a hand from Will and places the boy's hand on his head.

"Feel this Will. No antlers.Hair that's my hair. You're having a bad trip."

Will's fingers shake as they feel Hannibal's hair from the top. He drags his fingers to the tips that fall to the man's shoulder. Will hesitantly pulls his eyes toward Hannibal again. He relaxes and smiles a little.

 _"e is going to break my heart or my bed."_ Hannibal thinks.

"Yea..yea..you..look..good..man..you look groovy."

Will suddenly throws his arms around Hannibal's neck pushing the man back into his ass. He chuckles as Will squeezes Hannibal tighter. Will crawls into Hannibal lap wrapping his legs around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal smiles at the pleasant turn of events.

"Far out man..far out.." he hears muffled into his neck as the hot breath tickles his neck.

"Hannibal do you need help?"

Hannibal looks up to see Alana bending over watching the two men. She has a small smirk as her voice sounds concerned.

"I am fine.We are fine...Will can you look up? This is my friend Alana."

Alana sits down with her legs crossed as Will looks at her. Will looks at her like a shy child does around his protector's legs. He smiles.

"Hey, Alana."

"Hey, Will."

Before Alana can say anything else Will grabs her into an embrace before pulling back giving her a kiss on her lips. He draws back sheepishly smiling as Alana blushes giggling in self-conscience.Hannibal eyes narrow but he feels Will's lips on his. Hannibal opens his mouth in the invitation which Will accepts shyly adding his tongue. He pulls back laughing.

"Your both very kissable. Don't you love, love, man? It's the best! It's what we need."

Will throws his arms around Hannibal's neck once again snuggling into the older boy. Hannibal grins looking at Alana. She laughs back looking at Will.

"He's very friendly," she says

"He is that indeed. I think I'll stay with him a while longer."

Alana smiles shaking her head as she gets up to move on to another patient. Hannibal pushes Will's hair away from his forehead planting a kiss.

"Will. Do you want to go somewhere else to recover?"

"Neato, doc. I can dig it." He gives Hannibal a thumbs up.

He lays his head on Hannibal's shoulder closing his eyes. Hannibal puts his arms underneath Will's legs standing up. The boy practically weighs nothing. He needs a meal and a bath. Hannibal sniffs. Even though he finds Will's personal scent delicious, the orders of weed, dirt, smoke and whatever else Will have come into contact with is overwhelming.

He carries Will outside toward his and Alana's tent. On the way, people stop them offering drugs, food, water,companionship and flowers. These Will takes putting them in Hannibal's hair and his own.Luckily the tent has not fallen into anyone else's ownership. He pulls Will's legs from around his waist and urges the boy to crawl inside. Will does so obediently flopping down on the sleeping bag and blanket sighing as though he fallen into a feather bed.

Hannibal lays down beside him reaching for a clean shirt to change into  pulling the other off.

"How'd you get here Will."

"Oh, I was hitching.I had cut out on my old man. He was going ape at me all the time. I was tired of his shit. So I started to head to Cali, but these guys told me about this concert that was going to be a blast. So here I am."

Will shrugs his shoulder looking over at Hannibal his eyes are watching the hair on Hannibal's chest.

"Not found of eye contact are you?"

"It turns me off. You see too much, and people like become unglued, or you see too little cause you keep wondering what's up with his peeper. So I just keep my head down is all."

"Do you like it?"

"what?"

  
"My chest hair? you keep looking."

Will blushes and makes to leave but Hannibal stops him.

"Stay..I'm not offended."

"Really? Most cats aren't ya know. People think I'm way out there anyway."

"I don't think anything is the matter with you."

"Can I touch it?"

Hannibal merely nods as his pupils dilated. Will tentatively rolls over closer, and his fingertips touch HAnnibal's chest. The touch is light as he brushes his hand up and down. Hannibal puts his hand over Will's pushing his hand flat against Hannibal's chest.

Will looks up at Hannibal through his eyelashes.

"It's so soft."

Hannibal chuckles.

"Don't laugh. It's new... to me..Look I ain't got any."

"Quid pro quo."

Will nods.A small look surprised flicked across Hannibal's face. Will chuckles.

"You didn't think I knew what you meant did you?"

Hannibal lays his hand over Will's heart. The boy's skin is warm and soft. A little grit scratches his palms.He moves his hand lower over Will's ribs and stomach brushing the waist of his jeans dipping ever so gently and briefly underneath the waistband before it traveling back up.

Hannibal smirks watching his hand as he watches Will's reaction to his touch. Very responsive...good..he thinks

"I must admit I underestimated you."

Will rolls his eyes.

"You are not the only one. I've known a lot of spazes in my time."

"I apologize Will."

"No sweat." Will yawns stretching his torso as Hannibal continues to rub.

"Feel good Will?"

  
"Yea Man. Feels exquisite. It makes me wanna crash."

"Then sleep I'll be here when you wake."

Will has already fallen asleep before Hannibal finish his sentence.

* * *

 

Hannibal must doze off as well because when he wakes the sky is in a twilight. He can see the stars start to twinkle through the tent flap. The doctor turns his head to find the boy still there. He smiles pleased and then his smile broaden as he sees that Will has removed his jeans. He lounges on top of the blankets with ease with his body, with a child like unawareness to society rules of clothing, as he takes a draw off the joint his smoking. As he holds the smoke in his lungs, he stretches and wiggles his toes.

Will side glances at Hannibal. Then he raises up and looks over at Hannibal smiling. He offers the doctor a drag from the cannabis. Hannibal accepts so that he can watch Will's muscles move and stretch. Will exhales then he seems to remember to cover up. This action draws Hannibal's attention to his groin area that is nested in soft, thick curls of dark hair before is disappointedly disappears underneath a blanket.

"Sorry I was hot." a flush rises over the boy's face and torso.

Hannibal shakes his head handing back the joint.

"Doesn't bother me. I am doctor besides it's good to see an American unabashed about sharing his body with the world. In Europe, we are not as you say as uptight about nudity.How do you feel?"

Will watches smoke curl out of Hannibal's lips as he laughs at his comment and rubs his neck considering what he wants to say. Now that the acid has worn off, the anxiety of social interaction comes back full force. The joint helps relax him but not enough. At least there is no nightmare stag to stalk him.

"Better...hungry..the guys I hitched with have all my stuff. I can't remember where they are.Brillant..." he mutters some more things underneath his breath about stupid the boy is for forgetting.

"Not a problem. I have enough food to share."

Will shakes his head. "No, I'm not a charity case. I pay or work for my keep."

"Well, then you can pay me in trade."

Will looks a little nervous at the suggestion flies into his imagination. Hannibal lets him stew for a moment before smiling charmingly.

"Don't worry nothing complicated. Allow me to draw you, clothed or nude, either one is both is fine with me."

Will looks skeptically at the older man.

"Pose? Surely you've got better..prettier models than me."

"No. I've never had the pleasure of drawing male beauty like yours before."

Will's ears turn pink and he shifts uneasily. Hannibal is surprised at Will's unease about his beauty. Hannibal can tell his humbleness is not act to garner more attention and compliments. The boy is genuinely uncomfortable with the attention.It's too good to be true. A touched starved low self-esteem exceptional beauty...just begging for Hannibal's obsessive attention and manipulation.

Within that moment Will's stomach growls and they laugh.

"Okay fine, I'll pose. Just no public nudity, private okay."

Will drops his eyes looking at the joint before taking another pull while Hannibal smirks at his luck.He moves around grabbing some things to make dinner. He pours some clean water over a wash cloth handing it to Will.

"Here try to get some of that dirt off."

Will nods pulling his jeans on underneath the covers. It's a little late, but the boy is too self-conscience now. Hannibal notes that there is a lack of underwear underneath Will's jeans. Oh, the joys of flower children Hannibal smirks.

Will heads outside with the wet cloth still wiping off as much dirt as possible. The boy's head bobs with the music that can be heard for miles humming to himself. Will wonders over to a small patch of meadow near Hannibal's encampment.

He and Alana were able to secure a somewhat removed tent from the others. The sun's fading light cast a glow on Will along with the firefly's dancing around the younger man.Maybe Hannibal would take up photography next to capture moments like these. Will standing in the tall grass and wildflowers with dots of light from stars and fireflies. If more people thought hippies looked like this boy more people would tolerate them better, Hannibal feels.

His enjoyment is interrupted when another young man appears with a beard and short cropped hair.He's wearing a tie-dye shirt and jean overalls. His eyes look green and his body muscular. Hannibal is too far away to hear what is said between the two but Will has crossed his arms and cocked his hip out. He looks angry and uncomfortable. The other man is trying to sooth Will over. He puts his arm around Will gently walking steering and walking him away from Hannibal.

Hannibal stands up watching. A flash and heat of anger rise swiftly up, it's flame drops a bit when Will pulls out of the other's arms shaking his head. He beats the other's hands away throwing his arms up in a disgusted sweep. Then pointing index his finger at the other.The other looks amused and little irritated at Will's speech.

Hannibal quickly gathers it's one of the men Will hitched a ride with to come to the concert. He also must have abandoned Will at the medical tent. Hannibal watches at the ready if he should need to step in and help.

Will turns his back on the other walking away from the other man toward Hannibal. A victory for the older man as his lips curve up just a little.That is until the other man grabs Will jerking him around then manhandling him away. Will pushes him off, the anger showing itself in the force of the shove. Will makes a rude hand gesture leaving the area once again before the other man grabs him throwing him over his shoulder in a fire man's carry intertwining his arms through Will's arm and leg virtually locking Will in place leaving Will no leverage to extricate himself out of the hold.

 _Enough of this_ sighs Hannibal. He walks swiftly to the two men. Yelling at Will and the other man.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

The other man stops turning to face Hannibal with an unsettling smile.Will looks to be relieved at the intervention.

"Hannibal! This motherfucker won't..let..me...go...let me go now!"

Will yells squirming as the other man slaps his ass.

"Shut the fuck up Will! "

"Don't you fucking tell me to shut up!"

Will is practically foaming at the mouth at the remark; he is so livid.Hannibal takes two steps and is standing front of the another man. Even though he is shorter in stature than Hannibal, he does have a predatory presence. Shouldn't surprise Hannibal that he is meeting a fellow murder in a gathering this large. It's inconvenient for the other to delay his plans.

"Will doesn't want to go with you. Put him down, please."

Hannibal's tone is cold and calm, a dangerous combination. The other looks him over before spreading a smile on his face. Apparently, he is excited by a challenge from the other.

"No. I have this great looking piece of ass's stuff. He owes me gas money. You smell like a pig to me. Are you? A pig?"

Will protests fall into the background as Hannibal decides what he needs to do.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV has changed to Will's. Tags have been added to.

Will grabs hold of Matthew's shirt tugging it but he loses his grip when the man is holding him nearly upside down jostles him. He is starting to feel sick from the lack of food and what weed he smoked. I'll just stick with cigarettes for awhile he decides after the third rough shake.

The feeling of humiliation and anger are making his skin heat up, and the bile comes up into his throat. He paid Matthew his last few dollars for gas and a little food.Hannibal is so close Will can smell the smoke that still clings to his shirt.

Hannibal stands erect. His face betraying nothing of the what he is feeling inside.

"I am not a police officer or as you so eloquently put it a pig, I am a physician. I helped Will when he was left by yourself and your gang."

"Oh I am real sure, you were helping ole' Willy out here doc. But your job is done, I'll take him from here."

Matthew steps forward but stops as Hannibal blocks his way.

"I can't allow that in a clear conscience let you take Will. He doesn't want to accompany you.I may have the police get involved."

Will squeaks at the thought of the police. He hasn't told anyone about his plans for college then the police force.Having a record would ruin his chances.

Matthew sighs shaking his hand as he regrips Will.

"See Will you can't trust anyone from the establishment. They are ready to call in the pigs as soon as a whiff of conflict is there."

"I see you need alternate means of influence. How much does Will owe you?"

Hannibal says as he steps even closer in Matthew's space.Before Matthew can reply Will answers for him; the indignation is rolling off his tongue along with his deep southern accent. It always happens when he is upset; all that work goes out the window he can't seem to hold onto the midwestern accent.

"Not a goddamn thing! You son o bitch! I already paid you all the fucking money I had. You said no sweat man. I'll help you out!"

This tirade starts another bout of Will trying to thrash his way out of the vice like grip.Suddenly, Matthew grips loosen a bit. Hannibal is leaning into Matthew, whispering something in his ears.Will strains to hear but only sees Matthew nod in agreement. He abruptly let's Will go. Will falls on his side the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground.

Matthew glares at Hannibal before looking down at Will.

"See ya around pal."

He walks away from the pair. Will gets up to his knees looking up at Hannibal he rubs his ribs.

"What did you say, man?"

Hannibal has something silver in his hand that winks when the sun hits the surface. Will recognizes the instrument as a scalpel.

"Oh, I just explained to him it would be in his best interest to let you go. That he would bleed out within seconds if this scalpel cuts his femoral artery."

Will fills a chill run down his spine. He knew Hannibal could that without blinking an eye. He was aware that Matthew was trouble when he and his friends picked him, but the boy also could tell Matthew liked him a lot; enough so Will thought he could keep him calm by flirting with him. Now all his stuff will be sold or given away he knows it.

"Thanks."

A quiet exhale as Will studies the grass trying to figure out his next move.

"Did you want to go with him Will? Did I misunderstand the situation."

Will looks up to Hannibal's curious and heated gaze. The scalpel is hidden again.Will shakes his head no.

"All the stuff I own. Clothing, id, and shoes are back in Matthew's van. I won't get it now. I'm not sure what to do."

Hannibal squats down placing a hand on Will's shoulder. The boy flinches but doesn't pull away.

"Let me help you. I can offer you food and shelter. I have the means for clothing; The id is a matter if filling out forms."

Will starts to shake his head no when he feels a soft squeeze on his shoulder. Will look at Hannibal's strong jaw.

"If you wish you can pay me back when you have some money."

Hannibal takes Will's elbow gently lifting him off the ground. He guides back to the tent and meal waiting for them. Will bites his lip worrying it.

"Eat and think about it, alright?"

Will nods and takes the simple meal digging into it. He hums his appreciation as Hannibal sits down taking up his plate. He smiles at Will's enthusiasm.

"It's simpler than I usually like to cook. It's just some herb, eggs, and sausage."

"It tastes so good, and that's not just the weed talking."

Will smiles at Hannibal as he chews. The other man chuckles as he finally takes a bite to savor.

"You can cook, heal people and run off a wacko; you'll make someone a good husband one day."

"Thanks, Will. What about you? Won't you make someone a good husband."

"I could. I would love to have several of ankle biters, running around the house.Nobody will give a chance."

Will huffs out a breath of frustration.

"I find that hard to believe."

Will uses his fork to point up and down his body, as he finishes chewing to answer.

"When people meet me some of them like this but this.."

Will points to his head.

"This is what turns them off. I have this thing.."

Will licks his lips putting his plate down. He looks at Hannibal trying to read the man, but everything is calm.Something isn't kosher with him, but Will can't put his finger on it.

"You don't wanna hear about this. I don't know why I am even bothering you with it. Let's just say that relationships don't last long for me."

"No..Tell me Will. I find you surprisingly interesting. Tell me about this thing. Stranger usually aren't as judgmental as people we are close to are."

Will sighs looks up at the sky. He feels Hannibal's gaze on his throat like a warm hand.

"I get these..feelings off people. Ya know man? I just know what they are feeling bad then I can see what that cat has done or may do. The thing that bums people out is that I'm right. People ask me to lay it on them then they go off the deep end."

Will looks tentatively waiting for Hannibal's reaction. Something flickers in his eyes then nothing but acceptance.

"A fascinating gift you have. Would you like some tea."

"What kind of tea?"

"It's my creation for relaxing. It has magic mushrooms."

"Shrooms, eh? I haven't tried those. I'll try anything once..so sure..."

Will smiles lean back on his elbows looking at Hannibal as the older man gathers his mixture and some water.

"Were you a boy scout? You are very prepared my man."

Will teases him with a smile.

"No, but I've had experiences that have taught me that being prepared for anything can be a necessity."

"What things?"

"Perhaps for anther time."

Hannibal hands Will a small tin cup with the tea inside it.Will takes it muttering thanks before sniffing the brew. It smells earthy to him. Hope it's better than the acid trip he took. That is one carpet ride he doesn't want to make again.

"You know I told you about my...little party trick...you gotta give me something."

Hannibal cocks an eyebrow before answering.

"Alright, I am Count and have a castle back in my home country of Lithuania."

Will laughs which pitter off to silence.

"Ahh..come one man. Something real."

"It's true."

Will look into Hannibal's eyes. Among the feelings of amusement and mirth, there is a feeling of nobility..the air and presence of Hannibal feel authoritative. A feeling of old money and an important family dating back through generations, Will's smile falls as he furrows his brow.

"You are telling the truth."

Hannibal nods.

"What are you doing here in American among all these..swine..as you view them?"

  
Hannibal pauses looking at Will in a strange way. Will swallows cursing his stupid lack of control. He always ruins it with his mouth. Why can't he ever just shut up?

"Sorry Hannibal. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"No that's fine Will. It's the accuracy in your insights gave me pause.In answer to your question. I wanted a title I earned instead born into; I've always been intrigued by the human body and what it is capable of withstanding. So I became a surgeon."

"But not to heal but to study."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because you don't talk about helping people, instead you talk about what their bodies can do, a desire for knowledge. The altruism of healing is a side benefit."

Will blushes and his hands and toes are tingling. All of a sudden everything seems so clear to the boy. He feels so light in his body and mind as though the weight of his past has disappeared. He giggles.Hannibal watches him with a smirk on his face.

"What a cunning boy you are Will. You surprise me at every turn."

Will laughs and giggles downing the last of the tea. Hannibal takes his cup from him and discreetly dumps his cup's liquid out into the grass.

"How do you feel Will?"

"Groovy man...just groovy. Shrooms is way better than that acid. Everything is so bright and ...I wanna touch everything...to feel something, to know something."

Hannibal takes Will's hand pulls into the tent closing the flap. A lantern casts a light glow.

"I want to draw you like this Will.Can I?"

"Anything for you Hanni..Hannibal."

Will smiles looking at the older man's striped shirt. He swears those stripes were moving a moment ago.

"Remove your jeans."

"Okay."

The fabric feels rough and soft as it slides down his legs. He tosses them to the side as he watches Hannibal's shirt strips move in waves. The colors of the shirt are so vivid, he wonders why he hadn't noticed that before.Will reaches out a hand tracing the shirt with his finger. Then his hand moves up Hanibal's shirt finding it it's way under feeling Hannibal's chest hair and muscular structure. His skin is so tan compared to Will's own.

"Your skin glowing from the sun."

He giggles looking up into Hannibal's face. Hannibal smiles as he drops his head lower to whisper into Will's ear.

"So are you my boy. I want you to lay on your side resting your head on your arm while I draw you."

"Okay." Will moves back and lays on his side head resting on his arm.

"Beautiful."

Will laughs as his faces flushes.

In what seemed like moments, Hannibal is showing his drawing to the boy.

"Wow, that was fast."

Hannibal smiles he leans closer brushing his nose against Will's. The boy's breath hitches as he looks at Hannibal's lips.

"May I kiss you Will?"

Instead of answering Will presses his lips on Hannibal's. Their mouths open and tongue's fight for dominance. Will feels Hannibal's arms wrap around his back bringing him closer. Will returns to the feeling by pressing closer.

They break apart Hannibal is disheveled, and Will flushed.

"I've never been with a guy before, but I always found them as appealing as a girl."

"I understand the inclination."

Hannibal murmurs as his hands skim down Will's ribs onto his hip before moving toward his stomach then sliding through his pubic hair playing with a few strands. Will is watching Hannibal's hand. His breath held waiting..hoping it travels down the happy trail to his cock.

"May I?"

The older man purrs in his ear. Will swallows turning his head his nose rubs the doctors.

"I wish you would."

Dark rumbling chuckle is heard before Will feels Hannibal take him in hand.He moans capturing the doctor's lips once again. The kiss deepens with clashing teeth and tongues. They part from each other.Will throws his head back moaning. His eyes closed and throat bared.

"I want to draw you this way.You are the definition of lust and temptation."

Will sits up dislodging Hannibal's hand pulling the other man down on the covers with him. Hannibal pulls Will on top of him. He can't help himself; Will rubs his cock against the older man's bulge as he kisses his neck.Hannibal mimics the movement with his hips coming up to meet the boy's pelvis.

Will's hands roam underneath the older man's shirt feeling his chest and stomach. Then Will starts to unbutton Hannibal's shirt with his teeth.

"Such a talented boy."

He murmurs when Will reaches the bottom of his shirt.

"One of my many hidden talents."

Will smirks before placing his mouth on Hannibal's belt pulling the strap out with his mouth. Will unbuckles the belt with hands before returning to the older man's jeans. The boys use mouth to pop open the jean's button and unzips his fly all with down with his teeth.

He looks mischievously up at Hannibal with blue dilated eyes from the drug and lust.As nuzzles Hannibal's groin and thighs.Hannibal places his hand on Will's face. He looks pleased when Will leans into the touch kissing his palm. Hannibal pulls Will up crushing their mouths together before flipping him over on his back.

"Pull out my cock." A single dominant order which Will complies without hesitation.He feels his groin are flush and tingle with it. Will strokes the older man from root to tip enjoying the moan and Hannibal's expression. Then he moans when Hannibal takes his cock in hand and starts stroking him almost unbearably slow.

A single dominant order which Will complies without hesitation.He feels his groin are flush and tingle with it. Will strokes the older man from root to tip enjoying the moan and Hannibal's expression. Then he moans when Hannibal takes his cock in hand and starts stroking him almost unbearably slow. They kiss again as they stroke each other. Will feels his orgasm approaching.

"Hannibal..I'm going to cum."

"What for me." growls Hannibal in an answer.

Will continues stroking the older man with a firmer grip and faster pace. As Hannibal's breathing changes he, finally, starts to pick up his pace.

"Now Will."

In reply, Will does as he feels everything tight and feels a hot liquid on himself.Hannibal is groaning as he pumps Will till the end.Hannibal lays down on his back. Will is pulled close as they both paint.

"That was..wow..man." Will says smiling. Hannibal chuckles.

"Indeed it was."

After cleaning up and Will pulling on his jeans and Hannibal changes into clean clothes They lay there in the tent looking at the stars above. The silence is peaceful for the most part.Hannibal breaks the silence first.

"What are you going to do in California Will?"

Will shrugs. Check out the scene. Maybe go to the beach or just bum around for a month or so."

"Check out the scene. Maybe go to the beach or just bum around for a month or so."

"What happens in a month?"

"I'm going to college. I got a scholarship to John Hopkins."

"How old are you Will?"

Will laughs. He rolls over onto his side with his arm propping up his head.

"I am eighteen. Everyone thinks I'm sixteen. I even had a guy think I was thirteen."

He giggles looking Hannibal's bemused expression. It's one that changes to admiration.

"I did think you were sixteen."

Hannibal raises up giving Will a peck on the lips.

"I have a proposition. I live in Baltimore. Come with me. You'll become acquainted with the area. We could enjoy each other's company."

Hannibal strokes Will's jaw line with fingertips.

"I don't know...we don't know each other."

"You are willing to take rides from strangers, Will. You know me more than them."

Will nod his head.

"Yeah, I guess your right.I just don't wanna mooch off you."

"You won't be. You can help around the house. I'm going into my practice when I return. I sometimes extended periods away from home.So things that needed to be done are neglected."

Will looks thoughtful. His head is still fuzzy from the drugs.He knows underneath the facade of the caring doctor lurks something darker. It craves excitement and attention. What kind of attention, Will is unsure. It could be sexual or violent. Will admits to himself he is not fazed by violence in the least. There is the social stigmatism of society. Will would be Hannibal's dirty little secret.

"What about your reputation? You know what people are like to people that are like us."

Will frowns looking at Hannibal's face. He seems serene.

"Let me worry about that."

"I...don't  know man....what if you get tired of my shit? Throw me out before school starts. I am a pain in the ass to live with or so my old man kept telling...yelling, actually...at me."

Hannibal reaches up making Will look into his eyes.

"I won't do that. If something happens, I 'll ensure that you have the means to live on your own until you get your income."

Will sighs at his eternal battle. It sounds too good to be true.Is Will smart enough to keep a step ahead in anticipation of where this situation could lead? It could be a chance of a lifetime or the end of his.

"Let me sleep on it."

"Very well, then. Come down here with me."

Will smiles kissing Hannibal as the sounds of the concert continue late into the night. The lovers finally succumb to sleep after fevered kissing and groping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll do another chapter or drabble this AU but it was fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of hippie talk in this but it was the times.


End file.
